A Feudal Valentine's Day
by Clinky48
Summary: Kagome looks at the date, realizes that it's Valentine's Day! How will she and Inuyasha spend it? Just a little bit of Valentine's Day fluff, mainly Inuyasha and Kagome with a little bit of Miroku and Sango. Nothing serious, just light fun. One mild swear word.


**A Feudal Valentine's Day**

Kagome strained to remember – now, what was the date? She didn't want to miss her test, after all, and she needed to build in a few days to study!

"Let's see…it's definitely February. Is it the 11? No, that can't be, that was Tuesday…So, it's Friday now, which means it must be…February 14th. Oh! It's Valentine's Day!" She exclaimed.

She received quizzical looks from all of her companions as a response, since she shouted it loud enough for everyone around the campfire to hear her.

"Valentine's Day?" Miroku queried.

"What's Valentine's Day, Kagome?" Shippo asked, always curious to learn more from Kagome.

"Oh, that's right! It doesn't exist yet, does it? Valentine's Day, February 14th, is a day dedicated to telling the people you love that you love them – friends, family, couples, all of that. And typically people will celebrate in some way, buy flowers and chocolates and cards for each other. And everything is all covered in red and pink and white, and there are hearts all around!" Kagome eagerly explained.

Miroku quickly picked up on the idea, and, in keeping with his lecherous nature, became very enthusiastic about the idea.

"Ahhh, so it's a day for lovers, is it? Say, Sango…" And, of course, he proceeded to get reacquainted with her backside.

*SMACK*

"Well, now Miroku's certainly festive, isn't he? All red like that!" Shippo laughed.

Nevertheless, though, Sango's blush was evident, and based upon her appearance, she was not terribly put out that it was her behind that he had decided to reach for. Thus, he settled for placing his hand over hers, and received no protests.

Kagome could barely contain herself with happiness, but Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Keh! What's the point of something like this 'Valentine's Day'? We have more important things to worry about – like the jewel shards!"

With a slightly concerned but pointed look, Sango replied, "You mean there isn't _anyone_ you'd want to celebrate Valentine's Day with, Inuyasha?"

"Course not!" He replied sharply.

With a disappointed face, a sidelong glance, and a sigh, Kagome narrowed her eyes over to him and said, "Not even Kikyo?"

He tripped over his words, blushed, and went silent. He looked down, unable to make eye contact with Kagome.

Kagome couldn't stop her thoughts: _I knew it. He's thinking of her…_

"I think I might sleep a ways away tonight, and I think I'll turn in. Good night, everyone." Kagome grabbed her sleeping bag and wandered away from the fire to go to sleep. Of course, she wasn't able to – whenever she closed her eyes, all she could think about, all she could see was Inuyasha with Kikyo. _He loves her…there's no room for me in his heart. _She felt the tears slowly stream down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku and Shippo glared down Inuyasha, and began to chastise him in hushed voices so that Kagome could only hear murmurs.

"Inuyasha, look what you did to poor Kagome. Now she's so upset! You could at least tell her that she's important to you." Sango chided.

Shippo couldn't help but join in. "All of Kagome's suffering because Inuyasha can't make up his mind."

"Hey, get off my back! I'm tired of this bullshit, I'm outta here." Inuyasha then stood up and abruptly hurried off, running away from them. Despite this, he couldn't get Kagome's forlorn face out of his mind, and he knew that they were right in what they were saying…

"What an idiot." Shippo said, matter-of-factly. Everyone nodded in unison as a response.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Kagome…what am I supposed to do? I mean, I can't forget about Kikyo either…but, Kagome, you really do mean a lot to me…_

Inuyasha stood up, and went about to work.

When he returned, everyone was asleep. Kagome was, admittedly, sleeping lightly and fitfully, so when he went over to her and knelt down, he had to be careful not to wake her. He took a moment to look at her, appraise her gentle features, before whispering her name.

That alone was enough to rouse her from her sleeping, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Though groggy, Kagome's thoughts immediately went to those of concern, fearful that they would have to go off on the run.

"Nothing. Come on, get up. I want to show you something."

Kagome was reluctant, and tempted to just roll over, ignore him, and try to fall back asleep – though she knew that by the time she accomplished that, it would be almost daylight anyway. With this in mind, and the fact that his face looked so earnest, she pushed herself up and got out of her sleeping bag.

He knelt down for her and indicated that she get on his back. Slowly, she obliged. Once she had situated herself (which Inuyasha was now capable of recognizing just because she had ridden on his back countless times), he began his swift, soundless running, the running that made the world around them into an absolute blur.

Kagome settled into his movement, but before long he slowed down to a stop in front of a large tree. She was preparing to get down, but before she could, he climbed the tree with her still on his back. He arrived at the familiar branch, and indicated that she sit down beside him.

The tree, interestingly enough, appeared to be made for a couple to sit in – a grove in the branch was just the right size for the two to sit comfortably next to each other, just close enough to touch, and a branch grew behind them that allowed them to settle back.

They sat for a few moments in silence, Inuyasha turned away from her as though unable to look at her, to speak to her. Kagome grew annoyed by this, since she wasn't in a particularly good mood in the first place.

"Inuyasha, if you woke me up, you could at least tell me why. Why'd you bring me here?" She asked, a somewhat cross tone in her voice.

Inuyasha responded by turning to face her, looking deeply into her eyes. Immediately, Kagome felt her heart begin to pound – she couldn't help herself, after all, even though all the logic in the world told her that she would always be second to Kikyo.

"Kagome, you know. You know that you mean a lot to me. I don't know much about this 'Valentine's Day,' so I wasn't able to do much. But Kagome, I can't imagine my life without you anymore." At this, he took her hand. She felt her cheeks grow even hotter, knew they were getting even redder.

"Kagome, look up." Inuyasha gently but firmly directed, in those words alone capturing the entire essence of his very nature.

She did as he told, and raised her eyes upward. She expected to see a maze of leaves and branches, but instead saw that the branches had been cleared aside and held away by something, providing a clear view of the sky above them. As she took in the sight, she was in awe. The stars shone so brightly, so beautifully, so magnificently, it took her breath away.

She was incredibly pleased. He remembered, from all that time ago…

Although the spectacle above their heads was incredible, Inuyasha found his gaze locked on Kagome. He loved the expression on her face as she drank in the view, and he couldn't seem to look away. As he looked at her, he too thought about what she had said to him once, so long ago now.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They were all in Kaede's village together, sleeping in their usual hut, preparing to leave for the next day. Inuyasha slept lightly, sitting upright and cross-legged right next to the doorway, sword serving as a prop for his head and ready to be drawn should he need it. Kagome peeked open her eyes, quietly wiggled out of her sleeping bag, and went as soundlessly as possible through the doorway.

Of course, Inuyasha's senses were still better than that, and he awoke as soon as he realized that she was trying to get out of her sleeping bag. He remained still for a few moments to allow her to gain some distance, but then rose and walked outside, following her scent.

He came upon her just a brief walk from the hut, though he remained behind the edge of the treeline to avoid detection. She was lying out in the open field, breathing peacefully and spread-eagled against the grass. He observed her for a while, but was unable to divine her purpose. Inuyasha, however, underestimated Kagome's powers of detection, and felt the hair of his skin stand to attention when she called his name.

"Inuyasha, I know you're there. You can come out – here, sit next to me." Kagome said through her smile.

Clearly, he had forgotten that her abilities had improved over her time with him in the feudal era. He slowly came out from around the tree and padded over to where she rested. He sat next to her, but refused to lie down, and instead looked over her and appraised her.

"Kagome, why'd you come out here? What are you doing? It could be dangerous, you know – what if a demon was around?" He said accusatorily.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I don't sense anything, I knew I would be okay, and you do too." She teased, said pointedly. He couldn't help but huff indignantly, at least a little bit – she wasn't as good as him, after all, even though her skills had improved!

"You still haven't answered my question." He said back.

"Oh, right. Well, in my world, there are so many lights on all the time, the light of the stars can't be seen as well. So I couldn't help myself – I love stargazing, looking up at the whole sky, and so I decided to come out and look at it. I won't stay out here much longer, so you can go back if you'd like."

Inuyasha knew that she meant it, and realized that she would be safe. Nevertheless, he settled down next to her and looked up at the stars, too, was drawn in by their expanse endlessness.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Kagome smiled, and sheer happiness filled her eyes. As she looked up at the sky, she felt a small tear escape.

Inuyasha, of course, was worried that he messed up.

"Uhhh, Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said, his frantic voice tinged with his nervousness.

"Nothing. It's okay, Inuyasha. Thank you."

Then, she leaned against him, and he smiled while looking down on her. They nuzzled closer, and tilted back to take in the view, each one thinking the other's name.


End file.
